


Esa noche

by Morenita326



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: Hace dieciséis años, Edward acababa de morir y Zelda necesitaba lidiar con lo que sentía. Seis años después, una oportunidad llama a su puerta. Si la toma, todo cambiará.





	1. 16 años atrás

**Author's Note:**

> Si leen hasta el final y les gusta o no les gusta para nada, o tienen sugerencias, por favor dejen un comentario.  
> Me encataría saber qué piensan.

El ambiente estaba cargado de música, densa y espesa. La marea de miembros humanos que se agitaban en la neblina del calor de sus cuerpos no la dejaba identificar ninguna figura conocida. Mejor así, hundirse en la marea y volverse sólo miembros, fundirse con otros, volverse otra. Dio sólo algunos pasos hacia el torbellino y se dejó absorber.

Poco a poco, la marea fue cobrando formas más claras. Rostros, brazos, vientres, entraban a su campo de visión y desaparecían. Una muchacha, de cabello dorado, serpeó el vientre y las caderas sobre su torso, sus ojos se cerraron concentrando toda la atención en el deleite de ese cuerpo esbelto y cálido, ronroneando contra el suyo. Sus curvas y contracurvas se ensortijaron en un vaivén de promesas. Si hubiera sabido que la observaban no se habría detenido, no habría cambiado un solo movimiento. Edward estaba muerto y ella trataba de decidir si quería sentirse viva o si sólo quería morir. Los labios de la mujer bajaron por su cuello y sus suspiros se unieron al calor de la marea. Pronto también su boca trazaba caminos en la piel morena de su compañera, sus torsos se apretaban contra sí erizando cada milímetro sensible de piel. Zelda tomó la delicada  cara en sus manos, deseaba esa boca en la suya, su humedad, su calor… Entonces esas pupilas empañadas de deseo reflejaron una figura que conocía bien y su cuerpo entendió lo que de verdad deseaba. Se volteó con suavidad soltando a la mujer que se fundió en la marea una vez más.

Faustus Blackwood estaba de pie frente a ella. Su mirada penetró las pupilas húmedas de Zelda y se mantuvo, en una tensión creciente, vibrante dentro de ella hasta hacerla estremecer. Sólo dos pasos bastaron para salvar la distancia que los separaba. Dos simples, lentos, pasos y los brazos blancos de ella reclamaron su cuello para arrebatarle la boca. Faustus la rodeó con sus brazos, dejó que sus manos se perdieran en la espalda que el vestido dejaba descubierta y la sujetó fuerte contra sí. Sujetó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiró con suavidad, la miró fijo sintiendo como su pecho se agitaba contra su cuerpo y algo más destelló en sus ojos, pero sólo un segundo. Un segundo que no alcanzaba para redimirla, pero sí, para condenarlo.

Los miembros de la marea se agitaron suavemente contra ellos, los envolvieron, los recorrieron. Las rodillas de Zelda comenzaron a ceder, rindiéndose al reclamo, dispuesta a entregarse y perderse, pero Faustus no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Su cuerpo se arqueaba lejos de él y dejaba su cuello expuesto, su pecho tensaba la tela del escote y él la quería sólo para sí. Hundió la cara en su generoso pecho y los transportó lejos de ahí.

La fresca brisa del bosque se hundió en sus pulmones mientras la boca de Faustus buscaba y descubría sus pezones. Subió las manos con decisión hasta sus hombros y le bajó el vestido dejándola completamente expuesta en un movimiento rápido. El blanco y delicado torso temblaba en manos de su sumo sacerdote, sus pezones se endurecían entre sus dientes y la suavidad de sus labios, y aunque sus rodillas estaban a punto de ceder, las fuertes manos de Blackwood la sostenían por la espalda. Las piernas de él se rindieron al deseo y se arrodilló depositando el cuerpo trémulo de ella sobre las hojas verdes de las plantas bajas del bosque. Sobre sus cabezas, las ramas se agitaban suaves y, más allá, las estrellas brillaban majestuosas. Pero Zelda, aunque acostada de cara al cielo, sólo tenía ojos para él que, de rodillas sobre ella, se despojaba de la ropa sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Muchas noches había imaginado ese cuerpo pálido entre sus brazos, había fantaseado con las humillaciones a las que la sometería, las formas en las que haría que se entregara a él. Ahora, temblando de deseo, nada de eso le interesaba, sólo quería poseerla, quería que fuera suya. Sabía qué era lo que se la había entregado, sabía que su alma luchaba y gritaba de dolor, pero si iba a perderse a sí misma en los brazos de la lujuria bien podía ser en los suyos.

Su cuerpo descendió sobre ella firme, lento, dejando que su calor lo invadiera. El perfume de su piel le hizo cerrar los ojos al hundir la cara en su cuello. Su mano izquierda se detuvo en uno de los pezones, en el peso de su pecho, su textura; mientras la mano derecha ĺlegó hasta el valle de su vientre y se hundió en la humedad y el calor de su deseo. Su propio cuerpo reaccionaba frente al placer de ella, pero cuando arqueó el torso presionando contra él, respondiendo al juego de sus manos, su pulso se aceleró tanto que ya no pudo pensar. Los gemidos que se insinuaban en sus labios carnosos y pálidos se desprendieron con violencia cuando Faustus se irguió dentro de ella. La visión de su cuerpo esbelto y abundante entregado a él, rendida por completo a su voluntad, era una visión que no lo abandonaría mientras viviera.


	2. Negociación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwood llega a la casa de las Spellman con un caso y una oferta de negociación

“Padre Blackwood”, sonrió Zelda desde el vano de la puerta, “qué sorpresa”.

Y efectivamente lo era. Desde que habían decidido criar a Sabrina en el mundo mortal, ningún miembro del aquelarre había venido a verlas.

“Hermana Zelda.” Faustus parecía complacido de la evidente confusión de la bruja.

“Por favor”, se hizo a un lado invitándolo a pasar y el Sumo Sacerdote entró con pompa, “¿A qué debemos su visita, Excelencia?”

Hilda había entrado en el zaguán en el momento en que Faustus se volteaba a mirar a Zelda, desde el descanso de la escalera, Sabrina los observaba en silencio.

“Estoy aquí para discutir un pedido que Ambrose Spellman ha hecho al aquelarre.”

“¿Ambrose?” Zelda estaba contrariada. “¿Pero no se encuentra en prisión?”

“Exactamente, de eso se trata el pedido.”

“Comprendo”, trató de recuperar la compostura y el control de la situación, aunque en realidad no comprendía.

“Pase por acá, su Excelencia. Denos unos instantes para atenderlo como es debido.” Zelda cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apuró junto a su hermana.

“Hilda: Sabrina. Hazte cargo. Pero antes, prepara té y algo para comer.”

“¡Tía! Yo ya soy una nena grande, no hace falta-” Sabrina entraba determinada a la cocina.

“¡Ahora, Hilda!” El tono de urgencia no dejaba lugar a réplica. “Yo me encargo del té.”

Hilda se apuró hasta la nena que entraba con el ceño fruncido en señal de protesta, la alzó en brazos y la subió hasta su habitación. Mientras tanto, Zelda meneaba sus caderas frente a la mesada, buscando y mezclando las hierbas de su hermana. _¿Qué hacía Faustus Blackwood en su casa? Debió convocarlas a una reunión en la Academia, debió enviar un anuncio de su visita, debió… No, era el Sumo Sacerdote, no debía nada, sólo hacía._ Aun así, antes de ser Sumo Sacerdote era Faustus Blackwood y el pulso la traicionaba. Apoyando ambas manos en la madera de la mesada tomó un profundo sorbo de aire a ojos cerrados. Estiró el pecho y el rostro hacia arriba como si fuera a aullar, como si quisiera aullar toda esa confusión que le hervía en el pecho. Necesitaba calmarse.

“Zelda…” _¿Hacía cuánto tiempo estaba en la puerta?_

“Su Excelencia,” se volteó a mirarlo, las manos todavía sobre la mesada, como si necesitara de apoyo para enfrentarlo.

Faustus caminó con lentitud mirando el suelo y sólo levantó la mirada cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de ella. Para ese momento, Zelda se había separado de la mesada y sostenía sus manos entrelazadas. El sacerdote demoró su mirada en la de ella unos segundos de más y luego la paseó por los elementos del té a medio hacer.

“¿Qué conjuro prepara, hermana?” Zelda volvió rápido a su poción.

“Bueno, en realidad es una receta especial de Hilda…” Zelda respiró hondo, no podía jugar este juego, no así. “Faustus…”, lo enfrentó “¿Qué haces aquí en realidad?”

Blackwood fingió sorpresa.

“Como expresé hace unos minutos, he venido porque su sobrino, Ambrose, ha hecho un pedido especial al aquelarre. Un pedido especial que ha dirigido a mí, como Sumo Sacerdote de la Iglesia de Noche.”

“¿Qué haces _en mi casa_?” Enfatizó las últimas palabras esperando que él comprendiera.

“Bueno- “, comenzó la frase con tono formal, pero pareció arrepentirse, suspiró.

“Es un pedido que, tal vez, pueda arreglarse con un poco de…” paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de Zelda relamiéndose, pero sin mover un músculo “negociación”.

_¿Faustus Blackwood estaba chantajeándola con sexo?_

“Comprendo” respondió con lentitud, alejándose de la mesada hacia la mesa, tratando de calcular mentalmente las posibilidades de caer en una trampa mortal “¿y cuál es el pedido que mi sobrino ha elevado al aquelarre?” Hizo una pausa “¿A Usted, Excelencia?”

“Ha pedido cumplir su condena en su casa.”

Faustus caminó hasta ella

“Debo admitir que sus argumentos a favor del mundo mortal como equivalente de la prisión infernal han sido bastante convincentes”, paseó la mirada por la habitación, “hasta ahora” y la clavó en ella.

Zelda tragó con dificultad _. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Argumentar a favor del mundo mortal? ¿de los tormentos de la prisión?_ Algo le dijo que, si se quedaba en silencio, él le diría lo que quería saber.

“Por supuesto, toda negociación implica que ambas partes salgan ganando algo” Blackwood la miraba directo a los ojos, apoyadas las manos en su bastón.

“Yo estaría dispuesto a conmutar la pena de su sobrino para que la cumpliera en esta…” paseó los ojos por la habitación de nuevo y Zelda revoleó los suyos, no hacía falta tanta teatralización, “adorable casa a cambio de una garantía de que su permanencia aquí será bajo las leyes del aquelarre, respondiendo con total obediencia a la autoridad por mí representada.”

“¿Y cómo podríamos probar esa obediencia, su Excelencia?” Zelda había comprendido el juego de Faustus y le gustaba. Le gustaba más de lo que debía, le encantaba.

“Bueno, hermana Zelda, tú eres la hermana mayor, la cabeza de esta familia”, Zelda alzó la cabeza como si respondiera en gestos a sus palabras. “Demostrar tu obediencia incondicional sería garantía suficiente para mí. “

“Comprendo” Zelda apenas podía sostener la seriedad. Someterse a él completamente era una idea encantadora y el plan que él presentaba le permitía hacerlo sin tener que dar cuentas de nada, sin tener que aceptar que lo hubiera hecho aún sin ganar nada más.

“¿Y cómo podría yo probar mi obediencia incondicional?” la mirada se le empañó de deseo y Faustus no necesitó otra señal, la tomó por la cintura y los transportó lejos de ahí.

La habitación parecía una de las tantas salas de la Academia de las Artes Ocultas. Zelda apenas pudo mirar a su alrededor antes de que Blackwood hundiera la boca en su cuello. Su pecho tembló al contacto de sus labios, de sus dientes presionando levente en su piel. Faustus llevó las manos hasta su escote y destrozó el vestido en un solo movimiento dejándolo caer a un costado. Su brazo sujetaba la cintura de la bruja apretando su cuerpo pálido contra el suyo aun cubierto de ropa. La miró fijo a los ojos mientras le quitaba el sostén y lo dejaba caer junto a los despojos del vestido. La besó como si fuera él quien se entregaba, como si en ese acto no estuviera tomando la dignidad de ella sino entregando su alma inmortal a sus pies.

Zelda llevó las manos hasta su saco para quitárselo, pero él se lo impidió.

“No, no…” sonrió con malevolencia “ _tú_ eres mía esta noche.”

La forma en la que sus ojos penetraron los de ella hizo que su pálido cuerpo se encendiera y se cubriera de humedad. Los placeres a los que él podía someterla eran innumerables y a duras penas comparables al hecho de que fuera él quién lo hacía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá, comenten y déjenme saber qué les parece hasta ahora.  
> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!


	3. El enjambre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose ya está en casa y el precio debe pagarse por completo.

Zelda paseaba los ojos por las páginas del periódico. Mejor dicho, paseaba la mirada por la página, la única, la misma desde hacía unos cuantos minutos. Sus pensamientos se obstinaban en alejarse de la política china y de los líderes rusos. Al otro lado de la mesa, Ambrose disfrutaba de su primer desayuno “en familia” en años.

“Buenos días, Tía Z” Sabrina entró con naturalidad a la cocina y miró de reojo a su primo sin saber muy bien qué hacer de él.

“¿Tía Z?” los ojos de Ambrose desorbitados y divertidos iban dirigidos sólo a Zelda. La bruja que él conocía no permitía que nadie la llamara así, ni siquiera su propia hermana, mucho menos una niña de 6 años.

“Cállate, Ambrose” Zelda no iba a permitirle que se burlara

“No, no… me gusta cómo suena. ‘Tía Z’. Tiene estilo”

La bruja dejó caer la mitad superior del periódico para dedicarle una mirada pulverizante a su sobrino, pero se encontró con una expresión honesta en su rostro.

“Como sea” volvió a su escondite pero, esta vez, Sabrina la observaba desde la silla a su lado.

Zelda la miró unos segundos, quería decirle que se metiera en sus cosas, que adivinaba lo que estaba pensando, pero esa carita de inocencia, esa carita tan parecida a la Edward… Cuánto lo extrañaba. Finalmente ya no pudo sostener la situación, necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos… con sus recuerdos. Se alzó de la mesa con indiferencia y dejó el periódico.

“Estaré en mi habitación” exhaló con fuerza y se retiró.

Ambrose no lo sabía, pero Zelda jamás se iba temprano de un desayuno. Sabrina y Hilda se miraron y siguieron a Zelda con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras las puertas de la cocina. Sabrina hizo un gesto que pedía explicaciones y Hilda se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Ambrose comprendió que tenía mucho que aprender todavía. Sin embargo, sospechaba que el malestar de Zelda no era usual y dedujo que se trataba de su presencia en la casa. Por ese motivo, terminó de desayunar con rapidez y subió a la habitación de su tía. Llegó hasta su habitación, pero una vez ahí dudó en llamar a la puerta, no sabía bien cómo enfrentarla.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” la voz de Zelda sonaba atemorizada pero antes de que Ambrose pudiera contestar alguien más lo hizo, aunque no pudo distinguir lo que decía.

“No puedes estar aquí, ¡en ninguna forma!” el tono se había vuelto desesperado, casi suplicante.

“Lo sé. No sé si-“ la voz se le cortó, alguien la había callado, alguien que parecía tener un as bajo la manga con ella, pero ¿quién?

“¡Tía Z!” Ambrose estaba decidido a defenderla.

La puerta se abrió, el dormitorio estaba en orden y Zelda estaba arreglando su vestido frente al espejo con un cigarrillo encendido. Ambrose quedó desconcertado.

“¿Ambrose?” la mujer lo miraba con el codo apoyado en la cintura y el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión.

“Y-yo…” Ambrose escaneó la habitación, pero no había rastros de otra presencia, debió haber sido astroproyección, volvió a enfocarse en su objetivo inicial “yo quería disculparme si mi presencia en la mesa esta mañana fue molesta, tía. No quise ser ofensivo ni maleducado. Yo aprecio mucho lo que ustedes han hecho por mí, lo que tú personalmente has hecho”.

Si bien la cara del muchacho no dejaba ver el más mínimo rastro de maldad o picardía, las mejillas de Zelda se encendieron y su pecho se encogió.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” su voz temblaba, pero trataba de que no se trasluciera

“Bueno…” Ambrose dudó, ¿no era obvio? “el Padre Blackwook me dijo que fue tu intercesión la que hizo posible la conmutación de la pena, que tenía que agradecerles a tus talentos que me fuera posible abandonar la prisión”

Zelda casi perdió el conocimiento. Sin embargo, el muchacho no parecía tener noción de lo que esa frase implicaba por lo que la bruja se irguió, inspiró profundo y recobró el control.

“No es nada, eres familia después de todo” y le pasó por al lado abandonando la habitación, totalmente incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

A pesar de que no quisiera admitirlo, escuchar esas palabras la llenó de orgullo, pero también de deseo. Su cuerpo comenzó a impacientarse y no podía esperar a que llegara la noche. Finalmente, llegó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la cena se le hizo eterna. Generalmente disfrutaba de la conversación con su hermana y su sobrina, aunque hiciera de cuenta que sus ideas y temas fueran triviales. Esa noche, sin embargo, todo se le hizo eterno y todo le parecía trivial de verdad. 

“Bueno, ha sido una velada encantadora, pero estoy agotada. Hilda, Sabrina, Ambrose… buenas noches” y sin que nadie cuestionara mucho, se retiró a su habitación.

Por fin. Cerró la puerta sin magia, encantó las almohadas para que tuvieran su aspecto y se transportó a la habitación de Faustus.

Blackwood sólo volteó la mirada para verla desde el sillón en el cual había estado observando el crepitar de las llamas.

“Justo a tiempo”, se levantó. “Estoy comenzando a creer en tu obediencia.” Se acercó y la rodeó, ella sólo permaneció en el lugar. La cercanía de su cuerpo y el sonido de su voz eran un coqueteo en sí mismos.

Zelda inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia atrás, el cabello sedoso le cayó sobre la cara, como si intentara ver a Faustus parado detrás de ella, pero era sólo una invitación a que continuara. Casi como si fuera ella quien estuviera al mando, las manos del sacerdote deslizaron el cierre del vestido hacia abajo con lentitud. El cuerpo de la bruja comenzó a temblar en anticipación, sintiendo el calor de su piel tan cerca.  El mago deslizó sus dedos con suavidad desde la espalda desnuda hacia los hombros, dio un paso hacia ella y apoyó el torso en su espalda, sintió el aroma de su pelo. Sus dedos continuaron por debajo del vestido hasta rozar sus pechos y se apartaron veloces, quitándole el vestido. La boca de Faustus se demoró en el cuello de Zelda, sus labios se deslizaron con suavidad desde el lóbulo hasta el ángulo con el hombro. Los besos se volvieron voraces, sus brazos la rodearon para poder tomar sus pechos, jugar con sus pezones mientras ella se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante rozando su pelvis contra sus caderas casi desnudas, aferrándose a sus brazos. Estar a su merced era una delicia.

El sacerdote no había anticipado esa sensación. Ésa… la del zumbido en su pecho cuando la rodeó con sus brazos. Casi le faltó el aliento cuando la vio aparecer, casi tembló cuando se le acercó y por eso se sintió a salvo a sus espaldas, escondido, atiborrándose de ella sin freno. Entonces el pecho pareció volvérsele enjambre, pareció querer disgregársele en mil partículas zumbantes y envolverla, poseerla por completo, pero, al mismo tiempo, poder observarla en su completa magnificencia. El pecho, la pelvis, los brazos, las piernas… todo su cuerpo tiraba hacia ella, cada partícula enardecida lo empujaba hacia su aroma.

En un movimiento brusco la volteó y le quitó la ropa interior mientras ella lo miraba satisfecha de su reacción. Pero él se detuvo, sólo unos instantes, de pie frente a ella. La miró a los ojos y su figura imponente creció ante la mirada de Zelda. Se quitó la ropa con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Una a una, las prendas del Sumo Sacerdote cayeron al piso a un lado. El calor de su cuerpo desnudo aceleró el pulso de la bruja, pero sólo cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó profundamente, el enjambre se despertó. El pecho de Zelda tembló y una sensación de zumbido le llenó el cuerpo, quiso ser aire para poder fundirse con él por completo, pero quiso también ser ella misma para estar en ese abrazo y ese beso.


	4. Decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda ha dicho que no y Faustus no lo tomará a bien.

Las llamas crepitaban en el hogar de las Spellman. Zelda las observaba absorta en el juego de luces y sombras, se dejaba llevar a ese estado de ausencia sólo cuando la casa dormía. No quería pensar, pero tampoco lograba dormir. El estallido de una rama desgarró el velo que cubría sus pensamientos, suspiró hondo y dio un sorbo al gin que sostenía en la mano.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil dejar de pensar en él? Durante décadas había vivido tranquila, había jugueteado con cada hombre que se le había antojado y, de pronto, uno de entre todos se volvía único y la dejaba sin aliento. Pensar en él le debilitaba las rodillas y le hacía temblar el pecho. Pero Sabrina había enfermado y ella había dicho no. Él la había llamado, mandó por ella, fue a buscarla… y ella repitió, las tres veces, no.

Mientras subía las escaleras dejando el crepitar de las llamas detrás, y sabiendo que Faustus Blackwood no era un hombre que tomara las negativas a la ligera, se atrevió a pensar que su inminente boda era un acto de despecho. Se sintió soberbia y se avergonzó de pensar que alguien como él podría sentir por ella, lo que ella sentía por él. Sólo una chiquilina se enamoraba de esa manera. Poco sabía ella, mientras se quitaba el arrobe junto a su cama en silencio, que al otro lado del muro de la noche, él había decidido que no podía estar a merced de una mujer.

La negativa de Zelda le llegó como una coz en la boca del estómago. Su cuerpo permaneció quieto, su cara inexpresiva pero su pecho colapsaba bajo el peso de algo que él no conocía. Sin querer ponerle nombre a eso que lo dominaba, decidió que un Sumo Sacerdote no podía estar a merced de emociones de ese tipo, decidió que lo más sensato y seguro era unirse a una mujer fértil que pudiera darle herederos, pero no dolores de cabeza, o de pecho. Tomó todas esas decisiones y se dijo que era por el bien del aquelarre, se repitió que Zelda Spellman tenía un efecto poderoso en él. Su última decisión esa noche fue que ella nunca supiera lo poderosa que era.

La noticia del compromiso llegó de manera casi instantánea a todos los miembros del aquelarre. Nadie pareció sorprenderse de lo inmediato de la ceremonia y Zelda tuvo que escuchar con paciencia cómo su hermana y Ambrose especulaban sobre el tiempo que llevaría la relación. Quería gritar, gritarles a la cara que no, que se equivocaban, que esa relación no existía que la mujer de la que todos pensaban estar hablando no era Constance sino ella. Era ella la mujer que él había mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo. Su cabeza, sin embrago, no salió de atrás de las páginas del periódico ruso. Su boca no se inmutó de dolor ni de sorna ni de patetismo. Nadie podría decir jamás que Zelda Spellman estaba derrotada. Si perdía, perdía en su ley. Diez años atrás había decidido renunciar a tener hijos propios por cuidar de la hija de su amado Edward. Sabía que habría consecuencias, había sido su elección y no se arrepentía. Sabrina venía primero.

Durante la ceremonia, el sitio de la familia Spellman fue ocupado por las tres integrantes presentes en el continente. Nadie habría notado nada fuera de lugar aún si hubieran mirado, pero por fortuna, nadie miró. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en la deslumbrante novia, todas las miradas salvo la de Hilda. El corazón roto de Zelda se le hizo demasiado evidente y, por unos momentos, pudo sentir el peso inmenso que su hermana se había echado a las espaldas. Por unos momentos comprendió el sacrificio que había hecho por amor a su hermano y ya nunca más dudó de que sería una gran madre.


End file.
